


深紅の花

by ezJKL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezJKL/pseuds/ezJKL
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	深紅の花

纸醉金迷的城邦，战争结束，周遭都是喧闹庆贺的人们。平民们载歌载舞，

父亲娶了新房就莫名去世，武道世家就继承给了独子光一。  
独子看新房不爽，原因有三，一是对方竟然为男性，二是对方年纪与自己相仿。  
母亲走得早，光一自幼身边换了不少年迈的嬷嬷，衰老嘴碎，不少是父亲在外的花花肠子醉酒后带回的老妇，厌恶得很，新房比起其他老妇自然是年轻貌美得多，但是自己一日偶然撞见对方沐浴更衣发现竟然是男儿身更是着实厌恶。  
恶心。  
光一收起武士刀，喘着粗气，却发现脚边跪着父亲的新房，端着茶盅等着自己。  
“不需要。”光一毫不留情的转身险些撞翻滚烫的茶盅，对方倒也不恼，只是静静的收拾好无声的退离，光一最为不爽的第三点，就是这新房过于寡言顺从，难免让他觉得他是被父亲强娶来的，心生愧疚。

堂本光一自从父亲去世后就给了新房自由身，可对方没有任何触动的拒绝了，说是要替老爷照顾他的独子。  
“不需要。”已经成年的光一自然是不需要保姆看管，更不需要一个身份为自己母亲的男人照顾，说来也奇怪，这新房不像其他情人被指派给了光一做嬷嬷，而是直接成了父亲名正言顺的妻子，这老头也不知道是不是真的糊涂了，还是故意为之，死了也不给儿子安生。  
老当家觉得光一的母亲去世得早便一直有亏欠，可光一自是清楚母亲走的悲凉，父亲在外夜夜笙歌气急攻心一尺白绫抹了脖子，母亲也是名伶出身，原本清冷貌美的歌女却被困在和殿里成了被囚的金丝雀，美妙的歌声成了哭嘤呜咽，曼妙的身形也在上吊后成了浮肿失禁的尸体。  
光一恨父亲，却也觉得母亲做的愚蠢。  
他不信为情为爱的人能就这样轻言步入黄泉，太傻了。

傍晚，带完操练，新房一脸肃然坐在厅堂等着光一用膳。  
光一也不知道这新房怎么想的，只顾按着父亲还活着的时候的规章跟着自己，除了用膳的时候不得以一起，其他时候都被光一告知了不必如此，他随时可以走，可就是愚昧的顺从着以前的规矩。  
不仅是个哑巴，还是个傻子。  
堂本光一这么评价。  
他从没有认真打量过新房的脸，只记得那日偶然撞见沐浴更衣时，瞅见的裸露肩膀上的痣，位置恰好，顺着目光下去，是和自己相似却看起来柔软极了的，男人的胸脯。  
父亲没想到还有这种喜好。  
光一抬眼却正巧对上那人的目光，长发披肩，比起老妇们圆润的脸颊，眼睛水灵灵的，一脸平静的看着他。  
“呃。”光一一时间不知道该说什么，对方也无言，把嘴边的短筷放在碗遍，静待他的开腔，“今天的饭菜挺好吃的。”光一半天只憋出了这么一句。  
“嗯，是挺好吃的。”  
比起先前自己胡乱猜想的声线，对方的声音不紧不慢有些黏腻，像某种糯米团子在嘴里咀嚼的感觉，没有不男不女，是很正常的男声。  
光一索性也放下筷子，真正的打量起那个男人，那张脸的确清秀，虽是长发几乎齐腰但也丝毫没有那种违和感，甚至格外适合，他穿着和服，裸露的地方都恰到好处，锁骨若隐若现，由上便是微张着的嘴唇，方才进食后还有些亮泽，上嘴唇像极了前些日子自己游学是看见的富士山，感觉像是在生气，但是对方表情却平静的吓人不像是会温怒的样子。  
光一刚想开口对方却双手合十已经完事的架势，想说的其实也没什么内容就此作罢，只不过光一猛然想到自己好像完全不知道他的名字，有些好奇心驱使的也跟着收了碗筷。  
“光一少爷不吃了吗。”  
对方叫自己名字的语气过于自然，倒是光一有些不适应的直起背说自己吃饱了。  
对方走过来俯身收碗筷，领子恰好对着光一敞开了一个微妙的角度，胸口垂下来的部分像极了女人，光一鬼斧神差的抬手，却被对方猛然起身撩开了手势。  
“你让下人们来收就好了。”光一有些尴尬的收回手，抬起头，对方深紫色暗纹的和服此时才看清些纹理。  
“顺手帮他们送过去而已。”对方侧过身径直的离开了，光一看着他离去的背影，似乎听到了类似于铃铛清脆的响声渐行渐远。

夜晚，光一又听到了晚餐时听到的铃铛声响，疑惑着坐起身走到门廊，那声音就在不远处的房间，隐隐约约的烛光闪烁着，光一放轻了脚步蹑手蹑脚的走过去，小心翼翼的拉开一条门缝，铃铛的声音立刻直击耳畔。  
光一顿时困意全无。

房间里，借着幽幽烛光，男人嘴中吊着光一白天里用来护手的绑带，抑制着自己放出声响，和服大敞着，骑坐在竹藤木枕上，下体暗红挺立着，他有些仓促的解决着可怜兮兮冒着前液的阴茎，手指还在后穴口扩张进出着。  
一声难耐的呜咽声，阴茎射出白浊，绑带随着松口掉落，他眼睛湿润着低头看着满手脏污，轻柔喘息着两手一起给后穴做着动作。  
光一在门缝里看到此番光景比起上次的误打误撞更加惊慌失措，可此时此刻却挪不动步子，僵直着站在原地。  
房屋的隔音效果本就不好，如若是在此前他就有这番行径自己早会听到，如此香艳的场景，光一心底似乎有所理解父亲收他入房的企图了。  
的确是番情欲异常的美景。  
房间里的动作还在继续，之间男人趴在床榻，半跪着挺起屁股，一只手继续着后穴的动作，一只手塞进自己嘴里肆意的搅动，间隙听到简短的几声音节，很快就被娇媚的鼻音盖过。光一屏住呼吸瞪大了眼睛，可是似乎过于炙热的目光终于引起了对方的注意，一个眨眼的瞬间，那双平日里淡然的眼睛里充满着情欲直直的望向自己——  
“光一……？”  
四目相对，对方手指脱力似的从嘴角带出丝丝晶亮，堂本光一猛地合上门，背过身抵住门框慌乱的大口大口喘着粗气，此时的他大脑一片空白，唯有下半身起了反应的感觉让他低下头更加吃惊的瞪着自己的小兄弟。  
而门背后，对方带着轻巧的铃铛声渐渐靠近，堂本光一侧过脸，纸门透过人形的影子，他的听力些许恢复才听到对方娇柔的喘息声。  
“对不起，让光一少爷看到。”对方开口后站起身，试图拉开门，可是堂本光一无论如何都不会让这扇门在此时被拉开的。  
“光一？”  
一阵沉默，门里的人使劲的拽了拽把手，可是门外的人力气足够大，死死的抵挡住了他开门的动作。  
又是一阵长久的沉默，门内人才离开了门边，烛火熄灭，借着月光他才看到门外人匆匆的跑走了。

第二日。  
堂本光一经过昨晚的事无论如何也不想见到那个人，早餐飞速的扒拉了一顿立刻就去了教场，自己先试炼挥刀了几百下，试图斩断脑海中不断出现的零碎的画面，气喘吁吁之余又马不停蹄的拉着道馆的人继续操练，在叫苦连天的集训下，正午的太阳烤的更为燥人，堂本光一才勉强叫停。  
酷暑难当，下午的操练也必须延迟，否则有人昏倒可不好办。  
堂本光一不得已回到了厅房，里间凉快不少，可是也不止他一个人在乘凉。  
只见到新房换上了比起昨日轻薄多了的凉衫，斜靠在矮桌边吃着水果，松松垮垮的领子几乎敞了半个肩膀出来，里面也毫无遮挡，就这样出现在堂本光一面前。  
即便是酷暑当前，堂本光一还是觉得眼前人穿得太少了，少到他立刻脑子里就回想到昨晚袒露着身子在床榻上抚慰他自己的模样。  
堂本光一脸烧得厉害，离得远远的坐在门边，不停地拽着自己衣领扇着风。  
“里面更凉快些。”身后传来声音，而后便是一阵熟悉的铃铛声，光一瞬间僵硬了起来，而后身边被放了一小碗草莓，铃铛声又远离了他。  
他微微侧过脸，发觉身后好像没人就回过身，没想到那人换了个姿势抱腿坐在一边，正好也在看着他。  
“咳咳咳咳！！！”  
被口水呛到这种事着实丢脸，堂本光一直接跪倒猛烈咳嗽起来，耳边传来急促的响动，而后背上被人轻柔的拍着缓和了不少。  
“谢——咳咳咳。”光一低着头，正巧看到那人的脚踝，一圈精致的铃铛链子环着他的脚腕，而后明显的腿毛让他再次咳嗽起来。  
好险，光一觉得自己好像才意识到昨晚是撞见男人自慰，自己也会自慰，其实没那么羞耻害臊，应该是尴尬，对没错，很尴尬而已！而且应该尴尬的是对方，而不是自己，没错，是这样的。他飞速转动大脑安慰自己，然而只是徒劳，他回过神正好对上对方关切的脸，他意料之外却也在情理之中的脸红了起来。  
“光一少爷，你没事吧。”  
“我没事——那个什么——嗯——那谁。”光一试图在大脑里找寻疑似眼前人名字的信息，可是只有一片空白和关于昨晚缥缈着的记忆，他又开始剧烈咳嗽了起来。  
“如果少爷你在想我的名字的话，我叫刚。”咳嗽间隙他似乎看到对方挂上了微妙的笑容，“堂本刚。”


End file.
